The invention relates to a glare protection device for display screens of electronic devices such as navigation apparatus used in motor vehicles.
The convenient use of navigation apparatus in motor vehicles depends to a large extent on the clear visibility of the display on the screen of the apparatus. The navigation apparatus widely used today are usually supported by an apparatus holder which includes a support structure with a suction foot which is attached for example to the windshield wherein the support structure is adjustable in itself. The support structure is for example in the form of a so-called goose neck or it includes an adjustable lockable hinge mechanism connected to a support plate or a clamping jaw holder or similar device to hold the navigation apparatus in a position which is convenient for the driver so that the display screen of the apparatus is easily visible.
However, in practical use, often the reading of the screen display is detrimentally affected or even made impossible by incident light in the form of sunbeams causing possibly strong glare effects.
It is known to counter this problem by mounting onto the apparatus a glare protector which is in the form of an upside down U-shaped wall structure with a horizontal upper glare protection wall and two glare protection side walls and spring clamps for mounting the protector onto the apparatus when needed.
Such known glare protection devices improve the problem but they are by far not optimal, since each such glare protection device results also in a sight impediment since it detrimentally affects the visibility of the display screen of the apparatus. This is because, with an inclined view angle, parts of the display screen are covered. Some known glare protection devices therefore are a compromise. For a good glare protection effect, the upper wall as well as the side walls need to be as deep as possible but the greater the depth of the walls, the greater is the sight impediment. Therefore such known glare protection devices have glare protection walls of only relatively small depth so that the sight impediment is not excessive. Then however, also the glare protection effect is only limited and the glare protection may even be fully ineffective when the incident light reaches the screen at an angle from the back at one or the other side.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a glare protection device which offers on one hand a very good and effective glare protection but on the other hand minimizes visibility impediment of the display screen of the apparatus.